Talk:Urouge
Race He is from the same race as Enel and the priests... They have the wings that swoop down. The three races were idenitified during Enel's mini-series. I tried to explain that (no one listened then). One-Winged Hawk 07:31, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :It's true he's got the same type of wings like Eneru's men, however, it has yet to be specified if he's from Bilka. He may have come from another Sky Island for all we know.09:42, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :They all headed out from Bilka, Enel's homeland. Said so on their introduction story on how Enel came to Skypiea. Even if he isn't from Bilka, he is still Bilkan. One-Winged Hawk 09:53, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kinda confusing especially if one get's confused with the city on the moon and the Sky Island. Maybe its best to just say he's from a Sky Island as that's the only thing definite we got now.Mugiwara Franky 10:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thing is MF, your suppose to be able to tell the 3 races apart from their wings. The Shandians, Skypieans and Bilkans all have percific styles of wing. The Bilkans have the swept down look like Urouge, the Skypieans have a more Angel-like set of wings and the Shandians have a more rounded wing with, can't describe it any other way other then "dove-like". All I can say is their wings have larger rounded feathers then the Skypieans. The Bilkans are the easiest to identify. One-Winged Hawk 23:01, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Hmm, well, it was without actual text, so you may wanna wait awhile. --New Babylon 00:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::While his wings indicate he is a Bilkan, his lack of the Bilkan horns makes it perplexing. YTOfficer01 20:38 09 March 09 :::::Horns? --New Babylon 20:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Is it possible that he is Skypiean? In the SBS volume where Oda drew the Supernovas as children, Urouge has the 'hair antennea' that Skypieans have. 03:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The tanko image Can we not put this image as the main article picture? Its a litle small and uzy when "blown up" to coresponding proportions. We have to see that our pictures look good on the page as well as being placed corectly,etc. --New Babylon 00:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) File deleted, but it was a duplicate of File:Urouge Manga.png from Vol. 51's cover. 12:57, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Powers / Devil's Fruit Since all of the Supernovae Captains (outside of Urouge) have a confirmed Devil's Fruit, I am convinced that Urouge has one as well. Ever since he was introduced I have suggested that he has the Revenge Revenge Fruit, allowing him to feed off of damage and convert that to his own power (which would make sense since if it was simply a muscle-enhancing power, then he would have activated it much sooner during his fight with the pacifista), but after discussing him again over at AP Forums, I realized he more than likely actually has the "Inga Inga no Mi" or "Karma Karma Fruit". It fits with his character and description perfectly, and I am pretty sure the word Karma is used for his attacks anyway. It is OBVIOUS that he has a power of some sort (not just Life Return) due to his comment about his change AND Hawkins' comment, so I would like to suggest that his power is, in fact, the Karma Karma Fruit. Inga means Karma, and is used in Urouge's attack names, making the name even more fitting. //brennen.exe 10:37, 13 March 2009 : This is not a forum, brennen. :/ --New Babylon 22:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :: Fooled me. What, with all the speculation and exaggerated fan-theory tossed into character bios. "(possibly from a Devil Fruit or Life Return)" <-- I was simply giving reason to knock out "or Life Return", which seems like ridiculous forum speculation anyway. Something like "(Likely from a Devil's Fruit)" would be much more fitting. In any case, this is the "Discussion" section for the article, so what else is this section for other than discussing the article? //brennen.exe 11:35, 13 April 2009 :::Hey Brennen, there are 2,000 pages here (coming up to 3000) we slip up between edits because of it, the reglaur editor here is a fan so fans tend to hype up things. On top of that, there are guidelines, but people have their wn way of doing things and every so often you get a conflict of opinions on the page. Though if you want to remove fan speculation, go ahead, so long as you make it clear "this is fan speculation" in the summary of the edit I don't think anyone would mind. Though I will agree with you, I did remove this stuff once before waaaay back when we first saw it. One-Winged Hawk 19:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The idea that he gets powered up by the enemy's attacks and then "returns" the damage is pretty likely, but is also certainly speculation. It's pointless to include something like that. Anyway, all wikis are obviously filled with flaws, but not nearly as many as they start out with. Mistakes in other places don't justify mistakes in this one, so we just focus on fixing whatever we happen to come across. Kaidou 21:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I have a strange theory about Urouge's ability. What if it is a zoan type devil fruit "Giant giant fruit"? Sandrew 20:30, 29 May 2009 :Giants are regarded as just another race of man. One-Winged Hawk 20:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Many zoan fruits have different models, so what about "Hito hito fruit, model: Giant"? Sandrew 20:41, 29 May 2009 :::To date, we have no confirmation there are human models. There was a filler paramecia fruit called Mini Mini no mi, that shrank a user. My guess that also leaves the idea open for size increaser. In regards to that, why would then need a zoan of a giant? One-Winged Hawk 21:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with the possibility of a size-increasing devil fruit, though since it's existence is not confirmed, it doesn't make a zoan giant devil fruit impossible. And we have no proof of that Chopper's hito hito fruit is the only model. Anyway it's just a theory. Sandrew 16:52, 30 May 2009 Why is everybody saying that its a devil fruit. it seems quite obvious that hes using life return. i mean, lucci was able to use life return to make himself smaller in his devil fruit form, so it should be possible for urouge to become bigger, right? Henrikjb3 22:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Urouge: a Monk? What's with Urouge is a "monk turned pirate"? He maybe just a pirate who liked the idea of monks, and chose that to be his theme (like Zeff chose to be a cook). Mixed with the "evil" of piracy, it would be called "Fallen Monk Pirates". It doesn't necessarily mean he used to be a monk. --Yatanogarasu 22:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I haven't looked at this page in a while... Ditto agreement. Its like presuming Law is a doctor, when all we can gather is his DF is responsible for his nickname. One-Winged Hawk 06:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Umm, first off. Fallen or depraved generally means former as in fallen angels. ::Second, Law's nickname is doctor but it isn't for sure that it comes from his DF technique.Mugiwara Franky 19:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Personality? Im kind of new to this but shouldnt he have a personalit section? Henrikjb3 01:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :True. But half the problem here is that well, he doesn't really have such a thing. He has the least amount of it of the Supernovas. Aside from the fact he smiles a lot... There was the reaction to Luffy's acts and... Erm... Yeah. One-Winged Hawk 06:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Well, it's obvious that he has a constant smile on his face even in the face of adversity or certain death, so maybe he's just a happy guy? xP I dunno, there's not a lot to work on, but I think it should be a notable personality trait that he has a constant grin. Subrosian 22:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) So what we are suggesting is that he has no personality, correct? He has displayed surprise to having to land on the island of lightning, and is constantly seen smiling. Could it also be argued that Basil Hawkins has no personality then? Pacifista15 04:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay I just removed a this paragraph: :"A point has been raised that Devil Fruits affect clothing as well as the user, while when Urouge increases his mass his shirt rips, so it is likely this ability is not a Devil Fruit. Zoro is also able to pump up his muscles and he is not a Devil Fruit user." It's entirely speculation, and even a bit incorrect. 2xN 16:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Urouge on the Devil Fruit Users Template Why is he on there? He's not been confirmed as a Devil Fruit user yet, so I think he should be taken off. Subrosian 22:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and took the liberty of removing him from there since that template isn't even on his page, either. Subrosian 22:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) According to Redon's photos in APForums, Urouge is now confirmed as Devil Fruit user in the Blue Deep Data Book on page 232. All supernovae captains are "Nouryukusha" without naming the Fruit itself. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Officially Confirmed. 03:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World does indeed list Urouge as a DF user, but to my knowledge it does not specify his fruit. So is it not speculation to claim "Urouge ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to increase both his muscle mass and proprotions sic of his body to a larger size"? At this point, no one knows which fruit he ate nor which powers he derived from it; the section should probably be re-worded as not to assume too much. (Also of note, One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World contains several mistakes and contradictions to the manga, a few of which are mentioned on it's article. It is an "official" publication, but given the numerous instances of erroneous information, it does not seem like the most reliable source.) Yoruichi's Paramour (talk) 16:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I re-worded the Devil Fruit section slightly to avoid the aforementioned speculation. Yoruichi's Paramour (talk) 18:29, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually in Blue Deep it's written that Urouge's fruit allows him to convert the damage taken in his strength, so I updated the paragraph. ::Leviathan, would you provide a link to a translation that we can use as a reference? The current citation is for the guidebook as a whole, which doesn't help the section at all. We need a quality reference for verifiability. Yoruichi's Paramour (talk) 16:35, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I added the page number reference. 16:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::The translation is from the official Italian adaptation, so I guess it doesn't help you much. I should have the original Japanese scans, but you have to ask someone to translate them, which is the same problem. Relationship Section? Do we really need a relationship section with only one sentence that is quite honestly uninformative? "He's referred to as "High Priest" by his men." If no one does it first, I will delete this section. We could throw this sentence into the trivia but I honestly think it is irrelevant. Pacifista15|Talk|0:37 7/Sep/2011 UTC Possible reference? In the show "Vicky the Viking" (which is where Oda got the inspiration to write about pirates from), there's a character called Urobe (whether or not they have more in common is unclear since Urouge has had very few apperances in the series yet). Is this worth adding to the trivia section? OverrideOTO 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Nope.. Dont think so.. No. 1) Because that Vicky the Viking thing is made up. 2) Just because a name is similar doesn't mean it is a reference to something. SeaTerror 20:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mmm...now that I read this I remember that in volume 2 or 3 Oda mentions he used to watch that show when he was a kid, maybe it could be an actual reference >.> 16:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) While the show did have a little influence on some story elements, Urouge's name is taken from the real life pirate Uluj. Further information on it can be found in this page's trivia section. 17:03, August 13, 2013 (UTC) No evidence Oda even said it. The only "source" for that came from a fansite. SeaTerror (talk) 02:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree with SeaTerror. Greg said it so it must be false. Oh wait, here's the article itself: http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/3488/jm1z.jpg And here's a transcript of the article in Japanese for good measure (Pages 1, 2 and 3). The relevant line "海賊アニメ「小さなバイキングビッケ」が、海賊好きの原点だという。" is on page 2. But going back to the original topic, I agree with DP that while the show may have influenced Oda in general, there's probably not enough evidence to say that Urobe had an influence on Urouge, especially given that the sources of the supernovas' names were already revealed in the SBS. 10:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Urouge suffers from Angelman Syndrome Urouge has shown many symptoms of having Angelman Syndrome. Even when his face muscles move to a worried position his face feels forced in. He never even just smiles, he's forced to keep his mouth open at all times. Even when about to die, when worried or disgusted his face has shown this (for example as seen by the eyebrow position) yet his smile stays very big. Here's an example see? This is not speculation, we have seen the symptomes. For example on Vander Decken IX's page we say he suffers from Erotomania because we see the symptoms so if that isn't speculation this also isn't. We simply need to say "Urouge probably has the Angelman Syndrome". And the "The only time he wasn't seen smiling, was when he arrived at Raijin Island because he didn't know how to enter the Island." is a pure lie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgFcztlb96Q as you can see he is indeed worried and scared but his face won't stop smiling 08:22, June 10, 2015 (UTC) So should we add this? 12:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) If placed outside of the trivia section, nope. Oda may provide other reasons for that (for example, a flashback). Visual features are usually not enough to explain something, especially in the cases of One Piece. Nah let's leave it as "Urouge probably has Angelman Syndrome, a disease where one is forced to always smile, even if their mood is different" in the trivia 13:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) While we do that, let's add this on Kokoro and Wanze's page Joekido (talk) 15:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Let's not. 04:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) What Gourd said. And we don't really have much information on Urouge so I think we should wait till we get to know more about the character. 05:51, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah we can put it for Urouge but we shouldn't put it for Kokoro since we have seen her not smiling once and also Wanze was seen angry once. 10:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) How about we don't have it for anybody anywhere instead? 16:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Well it seems me, Gourd, Lelouch and Joekido agree on placing it on the Trivia section, so I think that's enough right? Will we need to get this stuff down to a poll again? 17:28, June 11, 2015 (UTC) If you actually read what people say, it's just you. Gourd actually said wait for further evidence, Lel said wait for further evidence, and Joe was sarcastic. 17:35, June 11, 2015 (UTC) By the way, let me point you to literally Urouge's manga infobox. As well as this image of him in the New World. Two big images right in the article and you missed them both. 18:13, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Uh, did anyone actually read that wikipedia article? The syndrome is described as " a neuro-genetic disorder characterized by severe intellectual and developmental disability, sleep disturbance, seizures, jerky movements (especially hand-flapping), frequent laughter or smiling, and usually a happy demeanor. All the italicized and bold things are the things we have ZERO evidence for. I don't think putting the idea that Urouge is developmentally disabled on his page is something we should do. 23:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) What JSD said. 23:13, June 11, 2015 (UTC) So we have a majority against putting it on the page, and literally just one person in favour. Closing this. 23:26, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Mistranslation According to the this scene, all supernovas mentioned didn't invade Big Mom's territory but merely strayed into it. DreamBrisdin (talk) 18:29, October 28, 2016 (UTC)